


Midnight visit

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: Karedevil ficlet based on Daredevil season 3 teasers and photos.





	Midnight visit

**Author's Note:**

> All these dark and angsty Daredevil season 3 teasers and photos inspired this little ficlet.

Karen heard the knock on the window and checked the time. Right around midnight again.

She went over to open the window and saw the black-clad vigilante perched on her fire escape. She opened the window, and he came into her apartment without a word.

He had come over every night since he told her he was still alive. Well, the vigilante was still alive. He was emphatic that “Matt Murdock” was dead.

“He died underneath that building,” he had said.

Karen had been upset but also realized it made sense to work with him now that Fisk was becoming a greater danger.

Besides, regardless of what he was calling himself now, she was determined not to distance herself from him again. She had regretted that so much when she thought he was dead. Maybe one day, when this was over and Fisk was put away for good, he would be Matt Murdock again. Or maybe he would realize much sooner than that that the smart, caring lawyer was just as important as the vigilante.

And maybe, one day, she would tell him that she loved him.

They once again exchanged information on Fisk, and he started to make his way out her window.

“You know…” Karen began, and he paused. “I ordered your favorite pizza for dinner tonight. If you come by a little earlier next time, maybe I’ll save you a slice.”

He just nodded and climbed out her window, but Karen could swear she saw a little smile. Matt Murdock was in there, somewhere. And he would be back. She was sure of it.


End file.
